<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balanced on a Knife Blade (FINISHED) by Cat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138247">Balanced on a Knife Blade (FINISHED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16'>Cat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dutch Van der linde - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hosea Mathews - Freeform, Javier Escuella/John Marston - Freeform, Javier/John, John Marston - Freeform, Jovier - Freeform, M/M, Oral, RDR2, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, arthur morgan - Freeform, javier escuella - Freeform, red dead redemption - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blink of an eye, a revolver was pressed to his forehead. Dutch leapt forward to gently take the gun. John stood stunned, even as Dutch placed the gun aside on a barrel.</p><p>John’s brows drew together and he stormed off, glancing back over his shoulder, watching Arthur and Dutch discuss him once more, as if John hadn’t interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/John Marston, Jovier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rough Edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº<br/>
1888<br/>
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº</p><p> </p><p>“B-Bird? I don’t know Arthur! What does it say?” John huffed angrily. It had been several years since he had joined the Van Der Linde gang, and Hosea had decided it was best if he learnt to read, though this was the third time they had attempted to teach the boy. John was around 15 and a runaway. Dutch had picked him up and brought him back to their camp on the border of West Elizabeth and New Austin. They had since moved closer to Blackwater, on the edge of the Lower Montana River.</p><p>“No, no. You’re right John.” Hosea put in calmly, glancing at Arthur and noting the glint of frustration in the young man’s eyes. John’s own eyes lit up when he realised he was getting somewhere.</p><p>“Does that mean we’re done?” He said, pouting slightly in an attempt to sway the older man. Hosea sighed resignedly, waving an arm in dismissal. John leapt up, racing off toward the horses.</p><p>“Feels like we’re getting nowhere, hey, Arthur?” He said, sounding tired. Arthur grunted in agreement and the two men stood. “Would you like to come fishing, Arthur? Always helps to clear the mind.” Hosea offered.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll go saddle Boadicea.”</p><p>“You’re very fond of her already, aren’t you?”</p><p>“She’s quite the horse, Hosea.” Arthur defended, swiping an apple of Pearson’s counter. Hosea nodded.</p><p>“That she is. I’ll go grab Silver Dollar then.” The two men parted, Arthur headed to his tent to grab his saddle and bridle. He shoved the apple into his satchel, letting out a shrill whistle before leaning down to grab the tack. Boadicea lifted her head, snorting and making her way toward Arthur. The other horses raised their heads, dropping them back to graze when they realised they weren’t being called.</p><p>“Hey, girl. How’re you doing, hm?” He mumbled to the horse, hefting the saddle onto her back. She nodded, if not at the words but the tone in which they were said. Arthur laughed under his breath and passed the bridle over the young horse’s head. He slipped the bit into her mouth and tightened the throatlash. He gave her a swift pat on the neck before moving to tighten the girth. As he was pulling the apple out Hosea called to him, leading his own horse toward the pair.</p><p>“You ready, Arthur?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s g-“ He was cut off when something pushed him from behind. He turned to see Boadicea jerking her head, trying to reach the apple he still held. He passed it to her and rubbed the small of his back. “Go.” He finished, passing the reins over the horse’s head. She had finished the apple in record time and stood patiently as Arthur put his left foot into the stirrup and swung easily into the saddle. He clicked his tongue and she set off into a swift trot, Hosea taking the lead as they went down the trail.</p><p> </p><p>ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº<br/>
1895<br/>
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº</p><p>John lifted his head, taking the bowl Arthur held out to him. “Thanks, Arthur.” He mumbled, shifting over on the log to make room for the older man. He raised the spoon to his mouth, swallowing quickly when he realised how hot the stew was.</p><p>Shouting erupted from the edge of camp and John’s head snapped up to see Dutch cantering back down the trail to the riverbank. But he wasn’t alone. Another man, around John’s age by the looks of him, was slumped behind their gang leader. He looked gaunt and hungry, tattered clothes clinging to his small frame. Arthur stood warily, moving to where Dutch had dismounted and helped the boy down. A group had collected around The Count, and the young man looked decidedly nervous.</p><p>“Clear off! All o’ you!” Arthur bellowed, waving his arms to disband the crowd. He turned back to Dutch, who had draped an arm over the young man.</p><p>“This, is apparently,” He gestured the the boy with his spare arm, “Javier.” Arthur groaned, noting the darker tone of skin and hair, along with the dark eyes.</p><p>“He ain’t American, is he, Dutch?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.</p><p>“No. Caught him stealing chickens in Theives Landing just now. I was going to get some for us, and came back with him.” Arthur noticed the scrawny chicken grasped in Javier’s hand and resisted the urge to laugh.</p><p>“¿Quien eres y donde estoy?” Javier piped up, wriggling free of Dutch’s arm and taking a pace forward to stand a meter or so from Arthur. He looked up at the older man and held the chicken up. “Yo traje esto.” He said, seeming proud of himself.</p><p>“For me?” Arthur asked, gesturing to himself. Javier nodded emphatically.</p><p>“Si.”</p><p>“Uh, well okay. Thanks, I guess.” Arthur said, taking the chicken tentatively. Javier grinned, seeming happy about the fact he had communicated with someone. He turned back to Dutch and the older man nodded to him.</p><p>“As you can see he doesn’t know much English.”</p><p>“Who’s this?” Came John’s voice from behind Arthur. They all turned to see him walking out, attempting to look somewhat in charge by puffing his chest out and squaring his shoulders. Javier looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“¿Quien es este? No me gusta su aspecto.” He said, raising an eyebrow slightly. John stopped, slightly taken aback.</p><p>“What did he just say?” He asked, stepping forward again to get a better look at the Mexican. Just a little too close. Javier stepped back a half pace.</p><p>“No chingues conmigo.” He hissed and John laughed. He may not have understood the words but he understood the threatening lilt behind them. He continued to step forward, pushing Javier back until in the blink of an eye, a revolver was pressed to his forehead. “No. Chingues. Conmigo.” Javier repeated and Dutch leapt forward to gently take the gun. John stood stunned, even as Dutch placed the gun aside on a barrel.</p><p>“I don’t know what he said but maybe you should listen, John.” Arthur said, struggling immensely to keep a straight face. John’s brows drew together and he stormed off, glancing back over his shoulder at the Mexican, who was back watching Arthur and Dutch discuss him once more, as if John hadn’t interrupted.</p><p>John sat back down by the fire, grumbling to himself.</p><p>~That Evening~</p><p>Dutch came to sit by him, having shown Javier around the camp. The young Mexican joined them and was glancing around the fire. His eyes lit on the guitar that was leaning on a crate. He pointed to it, a smile on his face.</p><p>“¡Tuve uno de esos! ¿Puedo usarlo?“ He said, waving an arm toward the instrument before miming playing a guitar. Dutch took his meaning and nodded, a grin on his own face. John lifted his head off his hand, eager to see how this played out. Javier stepped toward the guitar, picking it up gently and sitting on the log next to John. He tuned the instrument expertly and began playing, fingers darting over the strings with his right hand, the left moving into different chord shapes.</p><p>All conversation halted around the fire as they all turned to Javier, who began singing a jaunty tune.</p><p>“De la Sierra Morena,<br/>
cielito lindo, vienen bajando,<br/>
Un par de ojitos negros,<br/>
cielito lindo, de contrabando.”</p><p>John couldn’t help smiling and Dutch seemed absolutely thrilled. Arthur had been at Pearson’s wagon and moved over to the fire to listen. Javier continued the song, making it past the first chorus. The others joined in with the second, getting the gist of the song.</p><p>“Ay, ay, ay, ay,<br/>
Canta y no llores,<br/>
Porque cantando se alegran,<br/>
cielito lindo, los corazones.“ They dropped off after the chorus to allow Javier to continue the verses on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Pájaro que abandona,<br/>
cielito lindo, su primer nido,<br/>
Si lo encuentra ocupado,<br/>
cielito lindo, bien merecido.</p><p>Ese lunar que tienes,<br/>
cielito lindo, junto a la boca,<br/>
No se lo des a nadie,<br/>
cielito lindo, que a mí me toca.</p><p>Una flecha en el aire,<br/>
cielito lindo, lanzó Cupido,<br/>
si la tiró jugando,<br/>
cielito lindo, a mí me ha herido.“</p><p>They cut in between each verse to sing the chorus together before they joined again on the final chorus, Javier drawing out the last note with some quick strums from the guitar. Everyone around the fire was laughing heartily, including John and Arthur. The former was looking at Javier in surprise, the latter moving to clap the Mexican on the back.</p><p>“That’s very good, Javier!” He said, looking at Dutch from over the man’s head. He nodded, moving off to his tent. John remained by Javier, the Mexican placing the guitar down beside him, looking across to John who was still staring and giving a quick grin. John reddened and averted his eyes, staring instead into the flames of the fire.</p><p>“Me voy a la cama. Tu líder me mostró mi tienda.” Javier said, still trying to get his point across despite his lack of English.</p><p>“Uh, sure.” John said uncertainly, watching as the other man moved to a tent that had been set up for him.</p><p>Dutch had gifted the young man a horse of his own, a tent and some money. There was enough for him to buy some clothes and other basic utilities. The plan was for Hosea to teach Javier English and Dutch to take him out In the morning to buy clothes in Blackwater.</p><p>~The Following Morning~</p><p>John felt a rough hand shaking him awake and blinked against the harsh sunlight. “Oh come on John! Get up you lazy bastard.” Came Arthur’s irritated voice, before pulling John off the bed. He landed with a thump, gasping slightly for breath. He shot a look at Arthur.</p><p>“I’ll get you for that.”</p><p>“Sure. C’mon, Dutch wants you.” John groaned at Arthur’s words and stood, rubbing his eyes. Arthur huffed angrily, shoving John forward to stumble into the open. He raised a hand to his eyes to shield them from the sun and looked around for Dutch. He saw both him and Javier by the horses and moved to join them. </p><p>“Hey, John, get your horse. You’ll be accompanying us today.” Dutch informed him. John grabbed his own horse and quickly saddled him, joining Dutch again and following behind the other two horses.</p><p>~In Blackwater~</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dutch asked, looking questioningly at a slightly irritated Javier, who was gesturing to a picture of a man wearing a shirt, vest and pants in the tailor. “It’s pretty fancy for the work we do but if you’re sure.” Dutch said, sounding slightly surprised at Javier’s clothing choice. Javier nodded eagerly, tapping the picture again. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Dutch said, giving the Mexican a thumbs up. Javier looked pleased he had convinced Dutch.</p><p>“Aquí tengo el dinero.“ Javier said, digging in his pockets and pulling out a wad of money. Dutch nodded resignedly and handed the money to the tailor, requesting the suit that Javier had asked for. He watched as Javier moved around the shop, picking up a bowler hat and trying it on. He noticed the look on his face, handing over another note of his own money.</p><p>“And the hat.”</p><p>“Of course, sir. Thank you very much. I’ll go and get the suit.” The small man skittered into one of the back rooms of the store, leaving Dutch leaning on the counter, John standing awkwardly nearby and Javier trying to explain to Dutch that he wanted the hat as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Slight choke kink ;) ;)</p><p>LANGUAGE WARNING: Strong language used in this chapter :)</p><p>CHARACTER WARNING: Micah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº<br/>
1896<br/>
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº</p><p>John woke, swiping a hand over his eyes and groaning. He quickly got dressed, stepping out of his tent. Only to run straight into Javier. He was bombarded with the smell of tobacco, gunpowder and woodsmoke. He stumbled back slightly and the other man reached out to steady him. “Sorry.” John mumbled, slipping past and moving to the cook fire. He cursed himself for being so awkward around Javier.</p><p>Little did he know, Javier was cursing himself for being so awkward around John. Neither knew of the other’s feelings and were reluctant to share their own. For two men to be together was apparently reason enough to be hanged. Javier couldn’t see why. Women could be together, yet not men. He shook himself from his thoughts and hefted a bale of hay onto his shoulder. He moved off to the horses, dumping it in the middle of the small herd.</p><p>The horses dug in, pinning their ears at each other angrily. Javier backed up quickly, wary of being caught in one of the many scuffles that would inevitably break out. He dusted the clinging bits of hay from his jacket and shook them out of his shirt, unknowingly exposing his stomach slightly to a staring John by the fire. At the sight, John gulped, tearing his eyes from the other man when Javier moved toward the fire.</p><p>The Mexican sat down next to John, setting his heart into a gallop.</p><p>“Everything okay, John?” Javier asked, noticing John’s constant fidgeting.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, s’nothing. Don’t worry.” He stammered, averting his gaze quickly. Javier grunted, leaning forward to warm his hands closer to the flames. John felt Javier’s eyes on him once more, probing deeper. The others in camp were still asleep, likely having stayed up late the previous night. John cleared his throat and stood, moving to his horse. He took a brush as he went and began working the mud, dust, sweat and dirt from the dark coat. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the animal and John paused, listening carefully.

Javier rounded John’s horse stepping forward quickly and forcing John back. Javier brought a hand to John’s neck, pinning him to a tree roughly. John whimpered, barely audible. Javier cocked his head to one side slightly.

“You like that, huh? You perra sucia.” Javier growled, pressing ever so slightly harder. John’s heart rate quickened, breath becoming ragged. He swallowed thickly, staring at Javier.

His breath hitched slightly when Javier leant forward, easing the pressure slightly, “That’s a shame.” He muttered, moving his hand back so John sagged limply against the tree. John staggered forward, mouth slightly agape, when Javier turned. “I’ll see you tonight, mamahuevo.” He shot over his shoulder, leaving John lying in the dirt behind him.

John sat as such for many minutes, standing when he heard the camp moving around in their daily chores, finding himself wondering how Javier knew. He shook his head, taking the bucket from Pearson’s wagon and moving to the river, filling it before dumping its contents into the washtub. He repeated the action several times until it was full. His mind was racing. How did Javier know that was what he was feeling? Did Javier feel the same? He must, or he wouldn’t have done what he did. OR invite John to-

“Why don’t you fuck off back to ‘Me-he-co’?” Came Micah’s sneering voice from the fire. The sound of a body thumping to the floor could be heard, along with the huff of someone who just got the breath knocked out of them.

“Why don’t you fuck off back to hell.” Javier seethed, walking away from Micah, who shouted at his back.

“You hit like you dress! All feminine.”

“How’d he knock ya down so fast then, hey, Micah?” John asked, lip curling slightly. Micah growled, stalking back to his tent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SHORT AO3 STUFFED MY DRAFT SOMEHOW WHICH IS WHY THE DIALOGUE IS WIERD IN THAT LAST PARAGRAPH. IM NOT SCRAPPING IT I’LL JUST HAVE THIS SUPER SHORT ONE AND PICK UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY ;-;</p><p>Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you liked it ;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John’s free hand moved to tangle in Javier’s hair as the other man moved in and locked their lips. John couldn’t stifle his groan and Javier growled, forcing him harder into the wall. John pulled his head back and gasped as Javier pushed himself closer, pressing his body to John’s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, a longer Chapter 3. I’m so sorry it took me so long! I didn’t have motivation to write, and nobody wants shitty fanfics. I just read some great Jovier fics and it got me in the mood lol :3</p><p>WARNINGS: I can’t be bothered to put them all just know Javier is KINKY ASF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“After you, amigo” Javier waved an arm to the doors of the saloon and John ducked his head, pushing them open. The loud chatter paused for a split second, returning to normal when the patrons deemed him and Javier no more than the normal threat. John cleared his throat awkwardly, moving to lean on the bar, Javier following behind.</p><p>“Whiskey.” John rasped, tossing a coin to the counter. Javier flicked his own beside it and the bartender moved to take two glasses, pouring the fiery liquid into them, all the while eying the pair. Javier glared back slightly, taking the shot glass roughly. John took his and the two brought them together before tossing them back. John screwed his eyes slightly. “Woo!” Javier laughed at John’s reaction, tossing another two coins down.</p><p>Shot after shot was downed until both men were laughing for no explicable reason.</p><p>“Y’know, John, you’re a dumbass.” Javier drawled and John wheezed slightly, attempting to catch his breath.</p><p>“Wha-“ He broke off to take the next shot. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I never fallen for someone like you.” John nearly choked at the words, eyes widening.</p><p>“Uhm...” John broke off, strangled noises the only sounds he could utter.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, amigo?” Javier smirked, raising another glass to his lips. John reddened, averting his gaze and hastily tossing more money to the bartender that was staring at them. The glass he had been cleaning was frozen in his hands as he looked at them in utter confusion and surprise. Javier switched his gaze to the man, eyes changing from their previous drunken haze to black steel. “Not a word.” He snarled, before his gaze lightened and he tossed his own coin over.</p><p>The men downed their drinks and Javier stood up straight, nodding his head to the door before tossing a tip quickly to the bartender. “Not. A. Word.” He repeated, stepping out the doors. “C’mon, John.” He said, walking quickly across the street, a wary John in tow. John stopped, shaking his head in either denial or bewilderment as Javier jogged up the steps of the bathhouse and hotel.</p><p>The Mexican looked back when he realised John was no longer behind him. “Oh come on, John. Just a bath, and a room. It’s getting late.” That made John glance at the sun for the first time, and realise that it was sinking fast to the horizon. He relented and hurried to catch up, still unable to speak. Javier moved to the front desk. “Two baths and a room.” He ordered curtly.</p><p>“There-uh, that is... there’s only one... uh... bath left.” The attendant stammered, swallowing audibly. Javier sighed, groaning slightly.</p><p>“That’ll have to do. Come on then.” The last words were directed to a cowering John by the door. The man behind the desk, as the bartender was, looked decidedly confused and uneasy. Javier tossed yet more money. “Say nothing.” He ordered. He knew the consequences of a relationship between two men. Hanging.</p><p>His boot heels clacked on the hardwood floor as he strode down the hall to the room he had been directed to, and the adjoining bath room. He shoved the door to the room open, dumping his satchel onto one of the chairs. John stood by the door, straight backed, whilst Javier set his foot on the edge of the bed casually. He raised an eyebrow. “You can go first.” He said.</p><p>“Uh... What?” John asked, still thoroughly confused as to what Javier was up to.</p><p>“The bath, idiota.” Javier huffed. John jumped and cleared his throat for the millionth time that evening, opening the door that led to the bath. Javier’s gaze followed him until the door clicked gently shut. He sighed, undressing quickly and sinking into the hot water of the bath. He washed quickly, wary of the bath growing cold before Javier could have his turn.</p><p>He sat back for a moment, relishing the moment of peace. The door cracked open slightly and Javier’s head popped through. He glanced at John and his eyes widened before he snapped back and slammed the door shut. “¡Mierda lo siento! I should’ve knocked.” He called through the door, oblivious to John’s racing heart.</p><p>“‘S alright.” He mumbled, easing out of the bath and drying himself with one of the hanging towels. Once he was dressed he stepped back through into the bedroom, eyes cast downward and face red with embarrassment. He moved toward his belongings, rifling through them with no purpose other than to avoid Javier’s gaze, even as the other man slipped quietly into the bath room, closing the door silently. John moved away from his bag and stepped toward the cabinet, yanking the doors open with a creak.</p><p>He glanced quickly through it and looked for a spare blanket, finding one and pulling it out, closing the closet again with his spare hand. He spread the blanket in one corner of the little room. As he was easing himself onto it Javier emerged, toweling his hair quickly and hanging the towel on the back of a chair. He glanced around for John, spotting him in the corner.</p><p>“What on earth are you doing down there?”</p><p>“There’s only one bed.” John said, trying not to stare at the man stood before him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for, uh, walking in on you earlier. I was just checking if you were done.” His voice trailed off and he began to laugh, rubbing his forehead. It was contagious and John chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Javier. It’s fine. Really.” John assured him and Javier grinned wolfishly.</p><p>“Not going to forget the look on your face for a while.” He teased and John groaned. He could just about imagine himself in the bath, looking like a rabbit before the hooves of a horse. Javier stepped forward.</p><p>“You remember that day, all those months ago? When I told you to come to my tent and... you never showed.” Javier said, slightly hoarse, voice a little bitter. John’s face fell.</p><p>“I never forgave myself. For being too scared.” Javier nodded, moving to sit on the bed. John stood, following him and standing before Javier. “Is it too late?” He asked, if slightly sheepish. Javier’s head snapped up and John could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Of course not, señor Marston.” He said the last words with a slight goading behind them, teasing John with the formal title. He stood to face John, gaze flitting over his face. John’s heart thumped in his chest and he was surprised Javier couldn’t hear it. As he had the thought the Mexican stepped forward, hand moving to the side of John’s face. John’s tongue swiped over his lips and Javier pushed him back into the wall, one hand pinning John’s wrist to the wall, the other still cupping his jaw.</p><p>John’s free hand moved to tangle in Javier’s hair as the other man moved in and locked their lips. John couldn’t stifle his groan and Javier growled, forcing him harder into the wall. John pulled his head back and gasped as Javier pushed himself closer, pressing his body to John’s. Javier kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip before trailing rough and hungry kisses down John’s neck.</p><p>“Fuck.” John muttered and Javier smirked, knowing he had surprised John with the speed of his actions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I just want to say what my bottom/top thing is.</p><p>John/Arthur: John bottoms Arthur tops</p><p>Javier/Arthur: Javier bottoms Arthur tops (sometimes they switch)</p><p>John/Javier: John bottoms Javier tops</p><p> </p><p>Also more coming soon I’m sorry it’s a cliffhanger ;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier tasted himself and snarled, sitting up to meet their lips again. Javier reached his hand down. John groaned, lips locking with Javier’s again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS: Oral, Strong Language &amp; Semi-Public Sex.</p><p>Just so y’all know I hate spoiling stuff with these warnings but the last thing I need is people like ‘oH yOu DiDn’T wArN mE’ so sorry ;-;</p><p>Hope you like it tho. This is the first M/M stuff I’ve ever written so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier moved his attention to John’s lips, brushing his own over them. John’s breath stuttered again at the contact and his lips parted slightly. Javier forced his tongue into John’s mouth, fingers knotting in his still-damp hair. John’s breath was coming in ragged gasps now and Javier continued relentlessly kissing him. John’s stubble grazed over Javier’s face and the Mexican growled slightly.</p><p>John pulled back to catch his breath. “Shit.” He breathed and Javier cocked his head slightly to one side. “Now I really regret missing the opportunity.” He rasped.</p><p>“Better without the gang hearing us.” Javier whispered roughly, placing small bites around his ear and neck. John sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Javier licked from his collarbone to his jaw slowly, tongue trailing to his mouth yet again. John parted his lips and Javier kissed him again, pulling him from the wall and falling back onto the bed without breaking the contact.</p><p>The moment Javier’s back hit the bed he flipped John over, thumb and forefinger holding his jaw in one hand, the other moving under John’s shirt to trace his chest and stomach. John moved his hands to loop one around Javier’s neck, the other across the small of his back.</p><p>Javier propped himself up, pulling back from the kiss, only to move his spare hand to John’s shirt. He fiddled with the buttons, expertly undoing them. As soon as he started John moved his hands to Javier’s already disheveled vest and shirt.</p><p>When both men were bare-chested Javier stood straight, undoing his belt and yanking it from the waistband of his pants. John stared before fumbling with his own buckle and shifting to pull the leather from the belt loops, dropping it to the floor with a muted ‘thunk’. Javier motioned for John to move to the floor. He complied, dropping to his knees. Javier slipped his thumbs into the top of his pants, dropping them lightly to the floor.</p><p>John stared, gaping at Javier, who smirked at the other man’s obvious surprise. John gulped before Javier sat heavily on the bed. John shuffled around to face him, moving forward on his knees. Before Javier could order him in his next move, John grasped Javier’s cock, pumping it a few times tentatively. Javier growled and John took that as a good sign.</p><p>He moved his head forward, not breaking eye contact, and trailed his tongue over the head of Javier’s cock. Without warning he took as much as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head. Javier braced himself against the wall behind the bed, breath hitching. John’s spare hand moved to Javier’s balls, fingers tracing them gently.</p><p>Javier groaned, eyes screwed shut tightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He chanted, lost in the haze of pleasure. John grinned around the length in his mouth and his hand moved to lower his own pants, desire overwhelming him. He took his own cock into his hand and began pumping himself. Javier still had his eyes shut and didn’t see the movement he made, but felt the increased pace.</p><p>John felt the cock in his mouth twitch and pulled back, determined to bait the other man so when his orgasm came, it would wash over him in a tsunami of pleasure. Javier whined, eyes snapping open at the sudden lack of pleasure. John felt his own climax approaching and stopped pumping himself. A longing erupted in his chest and he doubled over, breath coming fast. When he felt it subside slightly he took Javier again, pumping quickly and flicking the tip of his tongue over Javier’s head, humming slightly.</p><p>He used his spare hand to once again pump himself, continuing the cycle on a barely-there Javier. It was obvious the Mexican was too far in his bliss to register what was going on. John relented and took Javier’s cock into his mouth again, and when he felt the other man nearing his climax, he looked up into the once-again open eyes. Javier was gazing down at him, pure longing in his brown eyes.</p><p>The sight of John’s mouth full of him tipped him over and he groaned as he released himself, John swallowing every drop.</p><p>When he realised what John was doing, he shuddered in another bout of bliss. John had ceased attending to his own pleasure now and crawled up to kiss a moaning Javier. When John reached his tongue Javier tasted himself and snarled, sitting up to meet their lips again. Javier reached his hand down to John’s cock, thumb brushing over the head.</p><p>John groaned as Javier pumped his length in a quick but smooth rhythm, lips locking with John’s again. Javier swiped the bead of pre-cum from John’s cock, pulling the other man closer. John came in a rush, the air being knocked from him as his spend coursed through Javier’s fingers, coating his stomach and thighs.</p><p>Both snapped their heads up to look at the door as the handle moved before admitting Arthur. His head was down and when he lifted it he froze, mouth agape before he turned, striding back out from the room. He flung the door closed angrily.</p><p>“Goddamn it you two! You never heard of latching a door? Jesus fucking Christ.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes furiously in an attempt to dispel the image. He heard John’s muffled and exhausted voice through the door.</p><p>“I ain’t having the best luck with being caught out tonight, am I?” He asked and Arthur could detect the sarcasm in his voice. There was several minutes of shuffling around before the door opened quietly and a blushing Javier moved aside so Arthur could enter. He made a show of covering his eyes as he entered, peeking through his fingers as though he expected the two to not be decent.</p><p>John looked just as chastened as Javier and Arthur looked between the two.</p><p>“Don’t tell Dutch. Please.” Javier begged. He sounded shattered and terrified. Arthur’s gaze softened.</p><p>“I ain’t gonna tell him if you don’t want him to know, Javier.” He assured the smaller man and both he and John visibly relaxed. “Although, I must say, it’s about time.” He said, an eyebrow raised and John couldn’t help but bark a laugh. “Anyway,” Arthur continued, “Dutch told me to come check on you two when you didn’t come back this evening. It’s two dark to ride back so I guess I’m staying here.” He finished, gesturing to the room.</p><p>Javier nodded. “Do you want the bed?” He asked tentatively and Arthur’s mind flashed back to the split second image he’d been greeted with upon first entering the room.</p><p>“Nope. I’ll sleep down there I think.” He said tightly, waving an arm to the blanket still spread on the floor. “I’m sure you two won’t mind sharing the bed.” He said, raising his eyebrows in question.</p><p>“Uh. Sure.” John answered this time and Javier nodded awkwardly.</p><p>“If you can, refrain from finishing whatever it was you were doing until I’ve left.” He shot sarcastically, dumping his things onto the blanket and laying down, hands behind his head. John and Javier found their bare feet suddenly fascinating and Arthur snorted, pulling his hat over his face. “I was joking.” He muttered, falling asleep within a few minutes. John and Javier shared a swift glance before Javier made a motion toward the bed, climbing in under the sheets.</p><p>John joined him a moment later, the two laying with their backs to the other. John felt Javier shift and an arm snake around his waist, pulling him in closer. He relaxed, sinking into the touch and relishing the feeling of Javier’s chin buried in the crook of his neck. He felt Javier entwine their legs slightly and smiled, turning over to kiss Javier again under cover of darkness.</p><p>One of them grunted, and neither knew which. They froze and Arthur groaned.</p><p>“Seriously? Come on.” He rolled over, arms over his ears, sighing angrily. Though secretly he was glad the two had finally admitted their feelings toward the other and smirked to himself. John and Javier, however, continued on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shallow Scores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey. We’re fine.” He whispered, lifting Javier’s face to look at him. Javier took the opportunity and pressed his lips to John’s. It was nothing like the hungry and aggressive kisses from the night before. This was soft and apologetic, hands slow and loving as they roamed John. </p><p>John moved a hand gently to John’s neck, fingers tracing the scar there. Javier stiffened for a moment before relaxing at the soothing touch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS:<br/>- Language<br/>- Blood (TEENY BIT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John just about jumped out of his skin at the voice hollering in his ear. “For Chrissakes John! Every goddamn time I have to wake you you sleep like the dead! UP!” Arthur yelled, whacking both John and Javier across the face with a spare pillow. John felt Javier move behind him as the other man sat up, clutching the blanket to his bare stomach, and heard his groggy voice.</p><p>“C’mon Arthur let us sleep.” Javier moaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Arthur shook his head, wisely not using the trick he always did on John, and leaving the blankets as they were, instead of whipping them away to expose the two to the crisp morning air. He knew what they’d been up to all too well.</p><p>“I’ll go get the horses ready so you two can get dressed.” Once again the two still tangled together in the bed blushed, nodding weakly at Arthur. The older man snorted, turning on his heel and striding out the door. John and Javier were silent for a moment, glancing at each other before erupting into laughter.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Javier said breathlessly, “We’d better get ready, cabron.” He said, making a shooing motion at John so the two could get out of the bed. John wriggled free, bare feet cold on the hardwood floor as he searched for their discarded clothes. Once found, the two men dressed quickly, gathering their things and heading for the door. They left the bathhouse to see Arthur leaning against the wall by the horses, cigarette between his teeth and journal in hand.</p><p>“Hey, Arthur.” Javier called and the other man lifted his head, closing the journal before shoving it into his satchel and bringing his hand to the cigarette. He took a draft from it, flicking it to one side and sighing out the puff of smoke.</p><p>“Let’s go, you two idiots.” He said, grunting as he hefted himself into his saddle. John and Javier followed suit, clattering out of town in a cloud of dust. They slowed to a trot once they were a safe distance from town, saving their horses for the trek. “Glad you two worked it out.” Arthur said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” John piqued, sounding slightly irritated at the vague words.</p><p>“I seen you two slinking around camp to avoid each other, then when you run into the other, you look like the cats that didn’t catch the mouse. Now, I know what that’s all about.” Arthur answered, eyes still on the road ahead. The other two glanced at each other.</p><p>“How many people noticed?” Javier queried warily and Arthur snorted.</p><p>“Hard not to, so my guess is everyone but Swanson, Uncle and Sean, since they’re never fully conscious.” The last words were mumbled under his breath. John groaned.</p><p>“We’re in trouble, aren’t we.”</p><p>“Seriously, John? You think we’d kick you out or turn you in for this shit? Really?” John shrugged and Arthur sighed in defeat. “No. We won’t. We ain’t gonna bother you about it. Just refrain from being caught doing that again please.” He said, grimacing. “You can kiss or whatever shit you want. Just not that. Ever again. Never gonna get that sight outta my head goddamn…” His voice trailed off when he realised the other two were holding back laughter and he was babbling.</p><p>“Sure, Arthur.” Javier said, the smile evident in his tone. John made a noise somewhere between a cough and a snort and Arthur glared at the two younger men.</p><p>“For fucks sake… Here’s camp coming up.” He said, glad of the distraction. Dutch was pacing around by the hitching post, face lighting when he saw the ragged group ride in.</p><p>“There you are! Had a good time?” The last teasing words were for Javier and John, who ducked their heads and tied their horses. Dutch laughed and clapped them on the back in their turn. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with the gang.” His words were obviously intended to let the pair know that, well, everyone also knew.</p><p>Javier cleared his throat, nodding to Dutch before moving to his tent. John excused himself, following behind Javier, jogging to catch up. Javier pushed the flap of his tent back, slipping inside. John stepped in after, noting Javier dropping heavily to his cot.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked, standing before the Mexican. Javier looked up.</p><p>“We fucked up, cabron.” He said and John cocked his head to one side.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>“No one is supposed to know, John!” He snapped, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Well, they do now.” John replied, unhelpfully. Javier shot him a disappointed glare.</p><p>“Evidently. I should’ve been more careful.” Javier growled, annoyed at himself for letting them be discovered.</p><p>“Well, you heard Arthur before. It’s fine.” John moved to sit next to Javier. “Hey. We’re fine.” He whispered, lifting Javier’s face to look at him. Javier took the opportunity and pressed his lips to John’s. It was nothing like the hungry and aggressive kisses from the night before. This was soft and apologetic, hands slow and loving as they roamed John. </p><p>John moved a hand gently to Javier’s neck, fingers tracing the scar there. Javier stiffened for a moment before relaxing at the soothing touch. John pulled back for a moment. “Sorry.” He mumbled and Javier placed a hand delicately on John’s cheek.</p><p>“No. It was nice.” He said, cringing inwardly at how strange the words sounded. He didn’t have time to think about it before John leaned in again. Normally John was one to submit and follow orders, but Javier found himself liking being the follower, John the leader in their dance.</p><p>John broke the kiss gently, grinning at Javier.</p><p>“C’mon. I’m starving.”</p><p>“You’re always starving.” Javier shot at him, smirking as he pulled the tent flap back, making a grandiose gesture for John to exit first. “Ladies first.” He teased and John stuck his tongue out childishly. Javier stepped out after him, each taking a bowl from Pearson’s wagon and a serving of the stew.</p><p>John grunted as he sat beside Javier on the log by the fire, stretching his legs out for a moment. He lifted the spoon to his lips and hungrily shoveled the meat and sauce into his mouth. Javier was slower, taking smaller spoonfuls. He raised an eye at John, who’d downed his stew. He glanced up behind John and leant down to whisper in his ear. “Here comes Micah ‘Fuckwit’ Bell.”</p><p>John almost choked on the remaining stew in his mouth and swallowed quickly, coughing. Javier leant back, snorting with laughter at John’s reaction to what he had dubbed Micah.</p><p>“Shit.” Was all he could manage as he cleared his throat. Javier grinned, the look reminding John of a wolf baring it’s teeth. Micah sat down opposite them, legs splayed before him. He made a show of looking Javier up and down and curling his lip.</p><p>“Why you wearing such fancy clothes, Javier? You plan on not doing any work?” He sneered and the carefree look dropped from Javier’s face, morphing into a death glare.</p><p>“Don’t start, Micah, you’re face still hasn’t healed from the last time I punched you.”</p><p>“Shut up, greaser.” Micah taunted and Javier stood. He stepped calmly over to Micah’s side and the other man scrambled up.</p><p>“What was that?” Javier asked, a dangerous lilt to his voice.</p><p>“You heard me, greaser.” Micah repeated. John sat back, content to watch Micah push Javier past the point of calm anger.</p><p>“Call me that again, and you’re a dead man.” Javier snarled in a low voice. Micah laughed, cut off as Javier delivered a swift right hook to his jaw before ending up behind him, knife pressed to Micah’s throat. Micah spluttered and John smirked as Javier continued. “Call me that again, I dare you.” He growled, mouth next to Micah’s ear.</p><p>He struggled in Javier’s grasp, teeth bared. “Thought so.” Javier said, pressing his knife closer to Micah’s neck, drawing the tiniest spot of blood before shoving him away. He pointed his knife at Micah, who was looking more angered by the second.</p><p>John stood now, gently taking the knife from Javier before he did something stupid.</p><p>“Leave it, Javier.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Javier.” Micah said, apparently determined to have his throat slit. John stepped forward now, shoving Micah hard in the chest.</p><p>“Get out of here.” He demanded, ducking quickly as Micah swung a clumsy fist in his direction. He brought his own fist up and thrust it into Micah’s gut, forcing the man to double over in pain. He sot a foot out and swiped Micah’s legs from under him, leaving the winded man in the dirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That first bit was kinda based off of that one vine. If you know it then you know what I mean ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I know it’s been awhile ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier smirked, sheathing his knife and watching Micah scrambling in the dirt. Once he had regained his feet, Javier could just about see the steam pouring from his ears. Micah took a threatening step forward. “How cute,” He sneered, “You do protect each other.” John glared at Micah for a moment.</p><p>He drew his fist back, punching Micah hard in the nose. He swayed for a moment, blood already trickling from the impact, before falling heavily onto his back. John spat on the prone body, storming to his tent, Javier in tow. He heard Arthur’s laughter from where he was playing a game of poker with Charles, Uncle and Bill, the latter two likely drunk.</p><p>John and Javier entered the tent quietly, John sitting heavily on the cot. He rubbed his forehead fiercely, Javier falling to a chair in the corner.</p><p>“Was a good hit.” He said eventually and John lifted his head.</p><p>“He just gets under my skin.”</p><p>“Then he’s getting what he wants.” Javier said simply, taking his hat off and tossing it to John’s table. John laughed.</p><p>“He’s also getting what’s coming.” John said, sounding slightly better than before. Javier grinned.</p><p>“That too. Anyway, it’s getting late. Might get to bed early.” Javier excused himself, standing and grabbing his hat. John seemed to hesitate for a second.</p><p>“Stay here tonight?” He said, phrasing it more as a question and Javier smiled to himself.</p><p>“Can’t turn that offer down now, can I?” He said, placing the hat back on the table and stripping off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair. John’s eyes sparked as he shrugged his own jacket and shirt off, laying on his back on the cot. He watched as Javier slipped under the blankets with him.</p><p>He felt an arm curl around him and buried himself into Javier’s bare chest, bathing in the warmth that radiated from the other man. He felt Javier sigh softly against his collarbone, then felt his lips press softly against his neck. He smiled, revelling in the feeling of safety that came from Javier’s presence.</p><p>He listened to the steady breathing behind him, and the hearty cries outside as Uncle won his first hand for the night. As the minutes ticked by he heard the clinking of bottles as everyone set them down to head for their own tents. Amongst the otherwise quiet sounds, someone bumped into a barrel, knocking it over with a hollow thud. Bill swore loudly, kicking at the barrel and yelping as his toe made contact with the hardened wood and metal bands.</p><p>John’s breath stuttered as he tried to contain his laughter and he felt Javier’s body shaking behind him. Javier snorted suddenly and John burst out laughing at the noise, stopping abruptly when Bill called.</p><p>“Quit laughin’ at me you fools!” He slurred, collapsing to a random bedroll.</p><p>ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº</p><p>(TO BE CONTINUED - yes I’ve decided to pick this up. I’ll delete chapters after this - where I started not liking it and keep writing. I don’t know when you can expect the next chapter but stay tuned)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back and Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Relax, John.” Javier murmured, reaching up to loosen the neck-tie he was wearing. He pulled it free, tossing it to the rock beside him. John’s eyes caught on the scar that ran along the left side of Javier’s neck. Before he could stop himself his fingers darted up, tracing the prominent line.</p><p>It was no longer the pink of a fresh scar, whitened with time. Javier flinched slightly.</p><p>“Why do you do that?” John blurted and Javier glanced sidelong at him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS:<br/>- Slight vomit mention (I dont even say that word okay)<br/>- Blood mention (? I guess ?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John? John!”</p><p>“Huh?” John wheezed through laughter, throwing the contents of his latest bottle of whiskey back down his throat, draining the last mouthful. Javier sighed, grasping Johns wrist as he reached for another bottle beside him, fingers like iron. “Hey!” John slurred, eyes groggy and unfocused.</p><p>“I think you’ve had enough, compadre.” Javier said calmly, hauling John to his feet. The other man swayed dangerously and Javier tugged him back away from the fire. He clapped a hand to John’s shoulder. “Come, let’s take a walk.” He said, offering no room for discussion. John staggered behind him, wrist still firmly held by Javier. Once they reached the tree line Javier let go, turning to face John.</p><p>He sighed, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as John staggered sideways. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. His eyes rolled back slightly as he retched. The heavy stench of alcohol hit Javier’s nostrils and he jolted slightly. “John, have you eaten anything today?” He asked, incredulous, arms falling to his side as he came to stand by John.</p><p>“N-uh” John’s words were cut off again as he bent double once more and Javier skittered away slightly, saving his boots.</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’” Javier sighed and John’s only response was to groan and stumble to a nearby rock and collapse to it. He dropped his head to his hands, now obviously feeling the effects of the potent whiskey. He looked up when he heard the clink of spurs, eyes red. Javier softened his stance slightly, feeling a sense of empathy toward John, knowing why he was as drunk as he was.</p><p>He moved to sit beside the sullen man, resting his elbows on his knees. John watched warily, nervous of the possible lecture he was about to get. “Relax, John.” Javier murmured, reaching up to loosen the neck-tie he was wearing. He pulled it free, tossing it to the rock beside him. John’s eyes caught on the scar that ran along the left side of Javier’s neck. Before he could stop himself his fingers darted up, tracing the prominent line.</p><p>It was no longer the pink of a fresh scar, whitened with time. Javier flinched slightly.</p><p>“Why do you do that?” John blurted and Javier glanced sidelong at him.</p><p>“Brings back memories, I guess.”</p><p>“What happened?” John asked bluntly and Javier smirked.</p><p>“Back in Mexico, I was a bounty hunter, and I hunted some pretty renowned bounties. There was one time, I was after the leader of the Del Lobos. They had moved partly into Mexico at the time, anyway, I hunted him down and took him into town. I was camping out that night, ‘few miles out and someone shot my horse. He dropped dead and as I stood someone grabbed me. Tried to slit my throat.” He finished, eyes glazed as he reminisced. John grunted.</p><p>“And he didn’t succeed I see?”</p><p>“Nah, he didn’t pin my arms and ended up with his own knife in his throat.” Javier smiled slightly.</p><p>“Well I’m glad.” John said quietly and Javier turned to face him.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“How about this one.” John asked, running his thumb over a faint scar across his eyebrow. It cut a strip through his eyebrow and ended just below his eye. Javier’s face reddened slightly.</p><p>“Uh, that one was an eagle.” He said sheepishly and John’s lips turned up slightly.</p><p>“An eagle?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Javier said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Swooped down while I was riding one day and cut pretty deep. Just glad I didn’t lose my eye.” He laughed and John grinned.</p><p>“Not quite the fearless hero, then?” He teased, burying his face into Javier’s neck and kissing him lightly. Javier tangled his fingers into John’s hair.</p><p>“I’m afraid not.” He murmured, pulling John’s face back slightly and kissing him gently. He pulled back after several seconds. “You taste like shit.” He taunted and John shoved at his shoulder.</p><p>“Shut up.” He grumbled and Javier smiled smugly.</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s get back to camp and get you something real to eat.” He said as he stood, offering a hand to John. The other man took it, heaving himself to his feet. Javier leant down and grabbed his neck-tie, fastening it once more around his neck.</p><p>Javier spooned several ladles of stew into a bowl, taking a spare spoon and handing the two items to John. He led the way back to the fire, collapsing to a log and crossing one leg over the other. He took a spare rag from his coat-pocket, cleaning the accumulated dirt, mud and god-knows what else from his boot. He swiped the dirt from his spurs, watching John from the corner of his eye as the other man ate slowly, obviously making an effort to keep the food down.</p><p>Once he deemed his boots sufficiently clean he let his foot fall back to the ground, shaking the dirt from the rag quickly and tucking it back into the pocket. John finished, setting his bowl to the side. He leant on Javier’s shoulder, letting his eyes flutter shut as Javier stared into the fire, revelling in their small moment of peace with one another.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Javier woke with a start, realising it was now silent around the fire, everyone else having moved away to their individual tents. He nudged John, who murmured something angrily. He tried to turn away from Javier but only succeeded in toppling himself off the log. Javier stifled his laughter as he watched John flailing on the way down. John, in his turn, glared daggers at the man seated above him.</p><p>He stood, glancing at the sky and noting the moon making it’s descent.</p><p>“When did it get so late?” He asked, not expecting an answer.</p><p>“We’d best get to bed.” Javier mumbled through a yawn, making a beeline for his tent. John followed him, collapsing straight to the cot off to one side. He shrugged his shirt and pants off when he realised how dirty they were, tossing them to one side. Javier raised an eyebrow as he undid the buttons on his own shirt, hanging it over the chair in the corner, along with his own pants.</p><p>“Have to wash tomorrow.” He remarked tiredly and John shifted.</p><p>“Yeah.” He answered shortly and Javier felt a memory tugging at him. He shrugged it off and lay down beside the other man, pulling the blanket over the two of them. He leant over and blew out their lantern, leaving them in darkness, save for the strip of firelight falling through the gap in the tent flap.</p><p>Javier let his tired eyes fall shut again, and as he began to slip into a blissful, dreamless sleep, the memory jumped to the surface of his mind. John couldn’t swim. And there was no shallow water by their campsite. He resisted the urge to laugh as he realised John either wouldn’t bathe, or wouldn’t bathe by himself. </p><p>“John?” He whispered and John stirred.</p><p>“Mhm?” He mumbled, turning to face Javier in the dim light.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you, okay? You still need to get clean.” Javier said quietly and he felt John relax slightly with relief.</p><p>“Thanks.” He murmured. Javier hadn’t realised it meant so much to John. Or rather that the fear gripped him so much he relaxed visibly at the thought of the ‘risk’ dwindling. And with those thoughts, he slipped into the land of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all liked my take on Javier’s scar-origins. Not sure if it’s mentioned anywhere but I like to think that’s what happened...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>